The Fight for the Monarchy
by SugerWookie
Summary: As the story of Ahren and Camille played out, as they eloped and moved to France was told,it never happend. Ahren and Camille are taken by a new group of Southern rebels who plan on taking over for there previous leader in hopes to take over King Maxon and Queen America. With several trys, will the southern rebels complete their task?(Spoilers from The Heir, rated T for violence.)
1. Gone with the wind

**So Ahren and Camille where so madly I love. But what happens if they where actully kidnapped? Warning this story is violent in a way for some little kids. I do not own The selection series Keira Cass does. There may be spoilers from the heir. Please enjoy. If you want more let me know and I'll gladly post more.**

Ahren POV

I kissed Eadlyn's head before I walked away slowly, I started walking back to Camille's room, I was so happy to see her blue eyes,blond hair, gorgeous smile, to hear her laugh, to feel her kisses I grew back my smile. I opened the door and when I closed it and turned around I noticed three things, number one Camille was tied up, number two Camille was guarded by guards with red ties around their arms, number three my Camille was crying, she was almost bawling. My smile faded very quickly. I felt a gun, I knew it was a gun because of my father who took me hunting sometimes, I felt the gun touch my neck. Very quickly I grabbed the hand and pushed it away then turning around and punching a guard in the face and then in his stomach before he fell to the ground there was so many guards onto me know I couldn't stop them all. They soon where overcrowding me I was being punched and kicked now. I was pulled up by my hair and my arms where very tight up against my uper spine. A guard stepped in front of me and kicked me very hard in my privite area. I yelled in pain and I couldn't do much about it.

"Do what I say." The guard spat angrily.

"Or what?" I spat back.

"I'll kill her for one, and after that everyone in your family starting with the little one." He said.

Panic flooded my mind, and my heart started racing very fast. I was weak compared to these guys.

"No answer?" He smiled.

"I won't help you." I said.

"Fine with me." He said he pointed his gun towards Camille.

"Ok, ok, ok I'll do it." I wanted to start crying, but I couldn't not now not here.

"First of all, you are coming with me, write a letter telling your awfull sister that you are of to marry this nasty beast of a girl. I will read it, make it real." He said, he had a smirk on his face and he was pointing to Camille's desk with a paper and pen on top. The guys behind me pushed me into the seat.

"No Ahren, don't help them." Camille cried. It made a tear stream down my cheek. They let my hand go, and I grabbed the pen,"Dear Eadlyn." I started it almost as fast as I finished writing the letter. As soon as I finished I handed the guy my letter. He read it with a smug grin on his face.

"It's to sweet to be you, but we will take it." He smiled and wisperd to the guys near Camille. It made me very cautious. I stood and I was pushed back down and my hands where being tied together. I couldn't fight them there was to many of these guys.

"How could you?" Camille cried to me."how could you? How could you?" Camille kept saying.

"We told you to be quit, if you speak once more he's dead." He spat in her face.

"leave her alone." I said in a forcfull voice. It only made him mad and he turned to slap my face. The feel in my cheek it was tingly and it burned.

"Take them to the cars." He commanded loudly. A guard, one of my own, rushed in with a gun but he was shot faster then he could shoot. The door was shut quickly.

"Take them tonight it will be easier." He said. I was pulled up and pushed into my closet and Camille soon joined me she was still crying, which made me start crying. Almost all the guards came in and I didn't recognize any but one and I had seem him walk around all the time. But these guards where fakes and I knew this fact. Father once told me that when it was his turn to propose at the end of his selection, they where atacked by the rebels, the southern rebels. He also mentioned they would where red ties around their arms or heads.

I had fallen asleep, I was opening my eyes to a sharp pain in my head. I looked around and noticed Camille was not here and I was stuck in this chair, in somewhere I have never seen in my whole life.

Maxon POV

I was sitting at the table next to Eadlyn. I didn't see Ahren anywhere. This was not the son I knew. "Where is your brother?" I asked Eadlyn. She shrugged,"I'm not sure." she said. I felt my heart start racing. Then one of the butlers asked to aproch. I replied," of course." I hoped he would say Ahren was sick, or was with Camille, Instead I hear he eloped with Camille, I saw the shock in America's face as he spoke."Married?" I asked. Eadlyn looked over at us. He shook his head. "He's gone?" I couldn't believe this was happining. Eadlyn stood up and ran out of the room. I wanted to chase her, but I couldn't. He bowed before heading out. I looked at America and she looked very sad, and shocked. I turned to the selected boys and I stood to speak."Ok so you guys will need to have your breakfast in your rooms this morning. We are having some family issues." I said. They all stood and began to speak to eachother as they left. Kaden ran in and ran up to us.

"Dad?"He asked.

"Yes, Kaden?" I asked.

"Why is Eadlyn crying down the hallway?" He asked, he looked sad for her.

"Ahren, Ahren has eloped with Camille and they went to France." I said. Kaden stood there shock covering his face. He slowly stepped back and he ran out of the room. I turned back to America, she had her hand clutched over her heart.

"America?"I asked. She was crying, and I could tell she was not doing well."America are you ok darling?" I asked. She shook her head no. I felt panic all over and out nowhere she started tipping over I grabbed her before she hit the ground. "Ledger!" I yelled. Aspen ran up quickly with guards with him. They rushed over and helped get America the hospital wing. I was siting next to America.

"Your Highness, sir the Queen just had a heart attack." The docter said. I felt myself cry. I haven't cried in a long time, the last was when Osten was born, bit those where diffrent kind of tears.

"Find my children." I commanded. most of the guards got up and left the room, very quickly Kaden ran in.

"How is Mom?" He asked. He looked worried, my tears where probly not very calming to Kaden. He looked at America who was laying on the hospital bed asleep, in the no good way.

"I don't know Kaden." I said. He looked back to me and I held out my arms which he gladly returned his arms to me.

"We can't find Eadlyn sir." A guard said. My mind flooded with more fear.

"Find her, I can't lose two kids today." I said. I was actully shaking, and crying, and I could not put on a smile. Kaden sat at the end of America's bed. Aspen came up behind me and I grabbed his collar to his shirt."What are we going to do?" I asked.

Ahrens POV

I was being beaten currently. Aparently the rebels, southern rebels may I clear up, are actully still existing and they wanted to distroy the monarchy. I had a bloody nose and I was sore all over.

"Go!" I heard someone yell. I had my hands tied over my head. I already watched my poor Camille suffer through all of her beatings, I tried so hard to stop them, but I could not do anything. They could have killed her. I'm so glad she is alive.I remember screaming her name as she was screaming for mine. It aches to hear the person you love in pain. I wish I could have gotten her beatings for her, but they wouldn't take it. I felt another fist against my face.

"Having fun?" I asked I was of course in pain but why not distract the pain.

"Look prince Ahren of all crabbyness, we do, you complain." He said before kicking me again. I yelped. He smiled

I was crying harder now, I was sore Camille couldn't even move she was in such pain. I wanted to help her, hug her, kiss her, tell her we where going to survive.

Maxon POV

I kissed America on the forehead as I left the room. Osten was lost and we couldn't find him, I had tear stains on my face and I was in such shock from everything that had happend. I couldn't imagine what Osten felt, or if he even knew. I went into his room, nope. I walked into any small space I could find in the whole castle, I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Dad! He's here." Eadlyn gasped. I ran to her Osten was asleep on the floor of America's sweet. I picked him up, he was lighter than I expected. his skin felt like ice. Eadlyn looked scared. Kaden rushed up and put his hand on Osten's wrist and he nodded.

"He is definitely alive." Kaden said.


	2. Away but not forgotten

I rushed into he hospital wing. All the selected boys gasped as I handed Osten to the docters. I seriously felt like I was going to faint now. Kaden followed Osten closely holding his hand as he awoke slowly. Eadlyn was near me. I felt glad I had such great kids.

Ahrens POV

it's been at least a day. I was in such bad condition and I finally was unroped. I ran to Camille and I held her in my arms.

"know that we gave your mother a heart atack and almost killed your brother and girlfriend we can really get started." The main guy said. I felt myself full with rage. After I heard my mother had a heart attack I almost had one myself, not to long after Osten was found unconscious in my mother's sweet. Atleast that's what I read I the papers this morning. I was also mentioned," Are lovely Prince Ahren, happily away." Oh how happy, seeing my whole family suffer from somthing they didn't know about. I wanted to be there to hold Eadlyn as she complained about the selection, or listen to Kaden's french speaches, or hide things for Osten. But instead I was here.

"Ok come with me, and you know what happens if you dont." He said he had his gun pointed to Camille. I stood up and three big guys grabbed my arms and I followed him into a room with a machine. "So I heard you had secret tunnels." He said. NO NO NO NO NO. "I need to know where they all are, easy way or hard way." He said.

"No, I didn't say I would give that." I said.

"Put him in." He said. I started freaking out, forget the calm part of being a prince, this is scary and life threatening for my whole family.

"NO." I screamed. "NO, NO." I began to cry. I heard Camille scream. I turned she had blood rushing from her arm and she was lying on the floor with the knife next to her. I felt the rage the torcher, I felt her pain. I pulled away and ran I tried to get to her, I was caught and I was struggling so much they dragged her away and pulled me back into the room. I was strapped in the machine. They pushed needles into my arms and two in my neck and then they pushed me inside. I screamed, the pain it felt like my brain was being moved and hit.

Maxon POV

I was siting with Osten, he was no longer unconscious. It worried me that even my,10 year old son was not safe.

"Osten, how are you feeling?" Kaden asked.

"Sad." Osten slightly said.

"Your going to be okay." I told him.

"Dad, Ahren is gone, mom could die, Eadlyn Is being a weirdo around these boys, and you are going to tell Osten he is going to be ok? I don't think that's why he is sad." Kaden siad he handed Osten a glass of water.

"Why are you sad?" I asked Osten.

"Well the rebels are back, I saw them tie up Camille." Osten said. I kinda started laughing but stopped myself.

"Dad, didn't you say they wear red ties?" Kaden asked.

" Well yes, but we killed them off." I said.

"No dad, you didn't, or else Ahren would be here and be safe." Osten said.

"Wait, you saw them tie up Camille?" I asked.

"She was screaming and crying when I saw her last, she was being chased, then one guy smacked her and she fell, he looked like a guard but He had a red tie. He dragged her into her room, I saw Ahren go in but he never came out. I heard him yell once but are walls are almost soundproof. I tried to go get help but I hit my head on somthing and I fell asleep, on mom's floor, under her vent." Osten said. I stood quickly and paced back and fourth, I rubbed my hand through my hair and tried to process these.

"Eadlyn?" I called. She was here in a second." Osten tell her what you saw." I said, before I walked over to America who was still sleeping. I started crying again. The selected boys where praying again. I saw Kile Woodwork and went up to him.

"Kile, do have any idea where your dad would be at this time?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Well he is probly with my mom in the kitchen right now, they like to do stuff down there." Kile said. I nodded at him before leaving to go to the kitchen, as Kile said Marlee and Carter where cooking together.

everyone bowed as they passed. Carter walked up to me in surprise.

"Was it Kile again?" He asked."Josie?" He asked.

"Carter, have you noticed any guards acting strange lately?" I asked.

"Ledger, He's about it." He said.

"Uh hu, and have you maybe seen anyone wearing red ties anywhere?" I asked. He gasped.

"The night Ahren left I saw a whole bunch of them, they said you ordered them to where the red ties as a simbol, that they just arrived." He said." I'm so sorry I had no idea." Carter looked pale.

"Thank you carter, oh and by the way, Kile is behaving himself well." I added. We bowed as I left back upstairs. I heard the sirens go off. I haven't heard those since the day my parents died. I rushed into the hospital wing. Nurses where running everywhere.

"Your Majesty, The queen and your children have gone to the safe rooms, you must go to one as well." A docter said. I ducked into a tunnel that led to the safe room. There was some docters gathered around America. I looked around and Osten was not here.

"Where is Osten?" I asked Kaden.

"Oh no, he was right next to me as we got down here." Kaden looked worried.

"Did you see him come in?" I asked.

"No." Kaden. Started walking around looking under stuff. I made it it to Aspen.

"Osten is lost, please get people to search." I pleaded. He nodded and ran off. I sat next to America and held her hand. "Oh my dearest America." I said I kissed her hand and placed it near her. A docter guard rushed in with Osten, he was crying and BLEEDING? I gasped and ran up to the guard."What happend?" I asked as he gave me Osten.

"He was hiding behind a plant, three rebels where trying to get him, one was trying to poke him with his knife to get him to leave the spot so they could get him." The guard said."I shot them all." He said.

"Thank you." I told him. A couple of the docters down here for America rushed up and took Osten. I was proud of Osten even though they where using knifes he stayed behind that bush. I was now coverd with worry. I turned around Eadlyn was talking to the group of selected boys Kaden was with Osten and America, but is Ahren really, not here? "Eadlyn, come here." I said. She walked right over. I was really worried about all of this. I ran my hands through my hair.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"Ahren, he is gone Eadlyn." I said.

"He left me this letter, he said he loved Camille and had to marry her and." I stopped her.

"A letter?" I asked, I was relieved in a way."Was it his handwriting?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." She said. Maybe Ahren was ok after all then.

Ahren POV

I was pushed into a cage, my hands wrapped in ropes. I felt blood running down the side of my head. It really hurt. I started crying. I put my head in between my knees. I heard a scream from Camille. I got up the best I could and I walked to the edge of cage to look out. She was alive, she was holding her arm, and was being pushed into a cage like mine. One of the guys saw me and opened my door,and then pushed me back into the wall. He used a chain and wrapped it around my ankle and attached it to the floor.

"If you hurt her anymore then she is, I'm going to do somthing." I warned.

"Good luck with that."

"I'm not joking here."

He put his face very close to mine." Look, kid she's the least of your problems, we have guys in your castle right now getting your brother, and if you even speek about anything he is dead." He spat in my face. I used my tied up hands and punched him as hard as I could manage, he fell to the floor. I used his knife to cut the ropes and I grabbed his key and unlocked the ankle chain.

"Camille?" I wisperd near her cage.

"Ahren?" She cried. I found her cage and unlocked it I ran in and got her ropes off and the chains that where wrapped around her. I picked her up and she pulled my lips into her hers. Her kisses made me calm and I felt like I could do anything.

"HEY!" one of the guys yelled. I ran with Camille in my arms and made it up the stairs and ran to the door, it wouldn't open.


	3. Finding the truth

**Hello guys, I decided to make my chapters longer. If you gus want to read more please review and let me know. I have already written the next chapter, so I will publish it as soon as I get 5 reviews on this chapter. I can't wait to hear what you think. I am working really hard on my fanfiction so if you see any errors please let me know. If you guys have any suggestions for my fanfiction let me know and I may add it in. Without further ado her is chapter 3.**

*Ahren POV

Before I could even think about what was happening I was on the ground, Camille was screaming as they dragged her away. There was a foot on my chest, everything was blurry. I felt something hard on my head right before everything went black.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I couldn't tell where I was, but it's been like this. I put my hand on my head where it hurt most, it was damp, I looked at my hand and it was coverd in blood. I got dizzy fast. I'm bleeding. But I couldn't think about the blood, even though I am, I cant. Where is Camille, I wondered. I sat up and gasped for air. I looked around more. I was in a huge empty room, floors made of concrete, walls coverd in newspaper's, blood stains on the floor. There was one door, I'm sure it's locked. I stood up. I put my arms out for balance, I was really dizzy. I felt a instint pain in my ankle as I stepped. I took a deep breath before stepping again. I finally got to the door, it felt like it took an hour. I twisted the door nob. The wasn't locked. Where they waiting for me? Was this a test? Do they have Camille? I put my ear to the door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DID NOT GET HIM? WE NEEDED HIM HERE."I heard someone yell, they sounded like they where outside the door.

"I'm sorry, sir they have alot of guards, with really good aim. We would have got him, but we just didn't." I heard someone else say.

"Now the King, now he knows we are back, it won't be fun when he finds out that his son is with us and not with his Camille." The first guy said.

"Sir, we could use Camille, we can put her in the machine, learn her secrets, and then give her more threats toward Ahren." The second guy said. No.

"Not a bad idea. Not a bad idea, go get the prince, he should still be passed out, if not, we'll nock him out."The first guy said back. No no no. I heard his footprints walk up to the door. I have an idea. I put my back against the wall. The door opened, I smacked it into his face. I heard him smack the ground. I peeked around the corner, no one. I crept out.

"No you can't kill prince Ahren Schreave." Camille gasped. I went towards her voice, but I was stopped in the hallway by three big guys, a little bigger than my dad. Oh no.

* Maxon POV

The attack finally stopped, all the southern rebels left. I was still cautious. We had almost every wall coverd with guards, how did they make it inside like this. The walls where coverd in red paint.

"If you don't give us Osten Schreave, you are all going to suffer." The wall read, all over the place.

"Dad? Why do they want me? They have Camille, Ahren, and they want me to?" Osten said. I looked in his blue eyes.

"Osten, Ahren and Camille arnt with the southern rebels, and you won't be." I assured him. He hugged me and I rubbed my hand in his red hair.

"I hope your right." Osten said before walking off.

"Sir, The Queen is waking up." A guard said. I almost started running. I walked slowly which got faster and faster, and then it did turn into a run.

"How is America?" I asked the docter as soon as I got into the room.

"Way better, she is awake over there, if you would like to go say hello, which I'm sure you do." The docter said. I broke into a smile. I walked over to America. With her sleepy blue eyes she looked at me. She gave me her gorgeous smile I haven't seen in a while. I smiled at her. We starred into each others eyes.

"Good morning." I said with a laugh.

"Good morning." She said back with a yawn.

"So, I'm not going to overpower you with stress at this moment, it may cause another heart attack." I said.

"Maybe this time it will be your heart attack and not mine." She laughed.

"Oh trust me on this one America." I said.

"Oh fine. You have one heart attack, and you sound like it's death." America said.

"It felt like death." I assured her.

"Awww." She said. I leaned down and kissed her, before Osten ran in.

"DAD, THEY HAVE AHREN." He yelled.

"What who?" America asked him.

"How do you know?" I asked him I was hoping for something like he saw a sticker or a shoelace. I knew that was not what was going to get though.

"Mom, where awake!" He exclaimed with a huge smile. He ran to America and hugged her. He looked just as happy as I was.

"Oh how is my baby?" America asked.

"I got stabbed by a rebel. But I'm better now." Osten said. America looked up at me with a scared look, and the look a also said," WHAT?"

"Oh did I mention we where attacked by the Southern rebels?" I asked a with the look saying,"yep."

"Oh my gosh, the SOUTHERN?" She looked ready to jump out of bed. She would be in are bed to if she wasn't sleeping the whole time.

"Yep, they drew all over my room, I looked in Ahrens room, Dad you have to come see it, it's really bad." Osten said.

"I will, just not now, can you find Eadlyn and Kaden, tell them mom is better?" I asked him, he nodded before he left.

"Maxon, I thought all the southern where killed?" She asked.

"Well turns out, there not." I told her.

"Why didn't you just say so?" She looked exhausted.

"I just found out myself." I said.

"Can you help me up?" America reached up for my hand.

"You better not be ready to walk out there." I said, I kinda felt like that's what she wanted.

"MAXON!" She exclaimed.

"Fine America. Always so bossy." I teased. I helped her stand. She kept her hands in mine, for ballance, I think.

"MOM!OH IM SO GLAD YOUR OK!" Kaden said as he ran in. He hugged America and then she took my hands again.

"How are YOU?" She asked.

"I don't know how to answer that question." Kaden said. America laughed, as did I.

"Eadlyn, is with Kile, probly kissing again or somthing." Kaden said.

"Kaden, oh Kaden." I said with a laugh. If I had a brother that told my parents every time I was kissing a girl, I would have got in alot of trouble, like kissing the wrong girl or something weird.

"What?" He asked in a wisper.

"Dad, Eadlyn Is kissing Kile again, so she will be here later to see mom." Osten said. I looked at America and we both started to laugh.

"I can see the future." Kaden said with a laugh.

After America was able to leave, I went up to Ahrens room. It felt weird walking in there, not only because it was my son's room, but I actually don't come in here often. The walls where coverd in paint. Pictures where torn up everywhere. Everything ever existing still was scattered everywhere. There was a note on his tipped desk. It said," King Maxon and Queen America Schreave." I grabbed it but didn't open it. Did the rebels have my son or not?

"My room is worse." Kaden said.

"Well, you have more books then Ahren." Osten said.

"Well, how else do you get smart?" Kaden said.

"You learn." Osten said. I laughed.

"Osten, you said your room was bad as well?" I asked, I walked through Ahrens remains of items before I tripped and fell out the door.

"Dad are you ok?" Kaden laughed,Osten was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Oh I can't wait to see your rooms." I said.

I opened Osten door. Notes everywhere. "Osten your next." "We are coming for you." "We will find you." And another one said," Better just come to us when we come back, you don't want Eadlyn to die." I was in such shock from these. There where maids scrubbing paint of everywhere, but these had to leave.

"Excuse me? Do you mind getting Osten's room cleaned, wall wise?" I asked some maids.

"Of course your highness." They said before heading into his room.

"MAXON!" I heard America scream. I didn't know what

To do. I ran,something didn't feel right. I made it to America she was next to Eadlyn who was on the floor, she wasent moving. I started crying again.

"What happend?" I asked in shock.

"She just gasped before fainting." America said. She had worry all over her face.

"Where is Kile?" Kaden said."I'm going to kill him." He said with no sign of fear or worry in his voice.

"Kaden, I'm sure Kile didn't do this." America said.

"Was she reading something? Looking at somthing? Are her dress sketches ripped?" Osten asked.

I looked into Camille's beautiful blue eyes. I sat up a little. I felt Camille's lips on mine, I put my hand on her cheek.

"Someday, we really will get married." I said to her.

"I can't wait for that day." She smiled. The doors burst open. A huge group of guys came in. I stood and pushed Camille behind me.

"What do you need?" I asked, cautiously.

"Simple, little dimple. We need you, and now." One of the guys said. I backed up slowly, as did Camille.

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"That's for us to know and you to figure out." He said before he grabbed my arm. I kept hitting him. I kicked him as well, he was like a boulder, he didn't move, intell I didn't want him to.

"Stop." Camille said. She had somthing in her hand and she threw it at the guys head, he just got angry.

"NOW." He yelled, all the guys ran and tackled me. One landed right on my spine and my whole body flicked with a shock. I was froze in shock, from the pain it caused. I screamed in pain, tears started streeming down my cheek. I was pulled up and punched, because that's what happens.

"Sir? Are we still going to attack the castle?" A guy asked. He answered with a nod. I yelled and tried to force my way to him, but I couldn't. No, I thought over and over NO.

*Maxon POV

Eadlyn sat up quickly. She gasped for air, and looked around. She started to panic.

"Eadlyn, it's going to be ok, Henri and Erik are still here." Kaden said.

"AHREN, HE WAS TAKEN. DAD, MOM, HE WAS TAKEN." She gasped before she passed back out on the bed. When Ahren and she where little they used to say the where each other's halfs. It was sweet, but in my mind I'm sure she still thinks that.

"Maxon? Should we leave her?" America looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"If anything, you should be resting, you barly recovered from your heart attack, your not even recovered from that actully." I said to her. She started crying.

"Is Ahren actully gone?" She asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We will get him back." I said, before my emergency phone went off. I answered seeing it was Daphne.

"Hello?" I asked, not sure if I was hearing the phone or not.

"Is this king Maxon?" I heard her say.

"Yes Daphne, it's Maxon." I said.

"Can I speek with you and America?" She asked, she had panic all in her voice.

"Um sure." I said. I lowerd the phone and told Kaden and Osten to leave, they did. I clicked speeker phone.

"Ok." I said loud enough for her to hear.

"I read all the papers, they all say Camille and Ahren got married. When did my daughter get married?" She asked.

"Look this is going to be a shock for you so listen up. The southern rebels are back. They kidnapped are kids Ahren and Camille, so we've figured out." I said. America stood just to sit back down, then she stood again. I heard Daphne start crying.

"I have a plan." I said before the sirens went off. America broke into a cry. I stood up Daphne hung up. I grabbed America's hand and sqweezed it before I picked Eadlyn up and we went into the wall, we got to the safe room Osten was in there with Kaden America rushed to them and started to explain something to them. I waited at the door Kile came in last, I counted all the boys, we are good. The guards shut the doors. Eadlyn opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Dad?what's going on" She asked.

"We are underattack." I told her. I sat her down on a chair. I kissed her forehead before I walked to the corner of the room and sat in the corner and ran my hands through my hair. My son Ahren, how could this happen? I felt a tear run down my cheek. I felt a hand rub my back I looked up it was Osten.

"Dad, you have to be strong. Ahren will be back." Osten said. I gave him a week smile and hugged him.

"I love you Osten." I told him. And he smiled.

"I know dad, I love you to." He said.

Kaden walked over to me he was crying. It broke my heart to see my kids upset. Kaden rarely ever cried. I wrapped my arms around him and stood up. He cried into my chest. Osten joined us and so did America and then Eadlyn, and one by one all of the boys. We stood there for a couple minutes.

"Eadlyn was kissing Kile yesterday." Osten said and we all broke apart. It really was weird seeing Eadlyn kissing Kile, or hearing it. She was my baby girl after all. Kile backed away and I grabbed Eadlyn wrist. I pulled her close.

"watch that mouth, your still my baby girl, no need for that." I wisperd into her ear. She blushed.

"Your so embarrassing." She said.

"Oh and you will be more embarrassed if you kiss him again." I said and she gave me a look before she walked over to Hale. He greeted her with a smile.

"I remember when you kissed Olivia, it was really a heart breaker, I hope know one holds him against it." America wisperd into my ear,

"Well, I don't think he will be here much longer." I said. America playfully punched my arm.

"Don't embarrass the boy." She said. I grew a huge grin. She read my mind.

"You can't stop me." I said looking at her

"Don't you dare." She said.

"Kile, come here." I said. Everyone turned his way and he blushed as he walked over. America coverd her mouth and walked back over to Kaden's spot.

"Ya?" He asked. Everyone was starring at us. I leaned down to his ear.

"Of anyone asks I ratted you out for making out with my daughter, but she needs it so I wont. But if I personally see you do it, I'll be on your back." I said he looked up to me.

"Thanks, I mean ok, I mean-" He said. I patted his back.

"Just go." I said with a smile. He walked back into the corner he was in.

*Ahren POV

Camille was taken away from me again. I was still really shaky and I felt really hungry and thirsty. Camille was for sure, I remember being near her, I could hear her stomach growl. I was all tied up in a truck going who knows where.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Shut up boy." One of the rebels spat in my face.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" I asked in more force.

"Just because you are a son of the king does not mean we are telling you." He said angered.

"WE MADE IT." I heard one of the rebels shout from the front. The rebels around me pulled me up and held my arm tightly. I rolled my eyes. The rebels struggled with the door for a minute. When it finally opened I was pushed out and landed in the mud, I was just glad it wasn't rocks. I was pulled back up. The rope around my wrists where getting tighter as they pulled me.

We walked and walked, felt like three miles. There was a big group of rebels in the forest where we indeed up. Some where coverd in blood, some where cut or had bruises, the rest where either dead or alive.

"Austin, my man. How are your duties going?" A rebel said walking up to the main rebel.

"Well Gregory, it's been tough. I'm managing. How are you guys doing on the attacks?" The main rebel, I guess is named Austin replied.

"Still don't have anyone. With the attacks so close together tho, I'm sure we will catch baby Schreave." I guess this gut was Gregory.

"We got the bait here." Austin pointed to me.

"Who is that?"

"Dude, that's Ahren Schreave."

"Oh,haha, it doesn't look like him, when did he die his hair red?"

"Oh he didn't, we put him in the mind reader."

"Makes since."

"Did you put the letter to the queen and king in Ahrens room so they would find it?"

"Yep we did. We couldn't get Henri and Erik, Osten is on full watch still, Dursteen tried getting him from behind a plant and stabbed his arm before being shot by a guard."

"Nice."

"Look, if you arnt going to kill me, why am I here?" I interrupted.

"Well boy. We need your brother Osten, so we could get Kaden, so we could get Eadlyn, so we can kill your parents and rule all of Illéa."Gregory said with some sass.

"Then why even bother keeping me alive?" I asked.

"Well boy, we thought since you we could easily get you, and you are the second oldest, we thought you would know all the information from the castle. But since you have a sister going to be ruler, she probly knows more than you. We found so many books in Kaden's room, we think he is smart as well." Gregory said.

"Ok he knows enough, and a little to much." Austin said to Gregory.

"We have more rebels in the castle now, we are taking turns. They are trying to get Osten and Henri." Gregory told him. I shivered at the thought of them in my home trying to kidnap my siblings.

"Here comes some of them now." One of the other rebels said. From where we where you could see the castle from the distance, and you could see some rebels running are way with a couple bags. They probly won't be here right away it was still far. I can see why the rebels are hiding here in the forest near the castle, I just hated it.

"Why did you even bring me here?" I asked.

"So we could lure your brother, and you can see your castle being broke into without being able to stop us." A rebel said.

"GREGORY!" one of th rebels coming from the castle yelled as he got closer.

"DID YOU GET HIM?" Gregory yelled back. My heart was racing and my mind was flooded with worry.

"YES WE SURE DID." He said aproching us. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Why oh why oh why?


	4. All the twists and turns

**Hello guys. Thank so much for reviews, I love hearing feedback on my story's. If you guys like this chapter let me know and then I can upload the next chapter. I hope this isn't to badly written, and I hope you all enjoy it. Of you have any questions or concerns don't be afraid to p.m me or leave a review and I will answer here in the next chapter. Seriously thank you so much for all the reviews. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

I tried to get loose, but as always I failed. Their hands got tighter on my wrists as I tried to pull away. They can't have my brother, none of my family at all.

"Let me GO!" I shouted at them. No reply at all. They just gathered around me more, as they usally did. I was crying and screaming at them to get off, it didn't work. I was punched a couple times. I was pushed to the ground and sat on."LET ME GO!" I screamed them.

"Shut up,SHUT UP!" Gregory yelled at me as he slapped me.

"LET ME GO!"I screamed again.

"Sir, where do we put him?" I heard someone say. I turned my head. He was holding Osten by his arms, Osten was crying and hand a knife to his neck and duck tape to his mouth. He had tears streaming down his face.

"It's ok Osten, it's Ok." I lied, trying to calm him. I was pulled up and Gregory slapped my face again.

"I said SHUT UP!" He yelled. I pulled my hand so quickly, and punched Gregory in the face he punched me harder and it hurt alot. Osten was being shoved down a path, the rebels where bringing him to the trucks, I'm sure of it. I yelled more and more and more.

"LET HIM GO, LET HIM GO!" My voice got lighter and louder as I screamed. "LET MY BROTHER GO YOU CREEPS!" I yelled so loud. I was hoping they would let him go so I would stop yelling, I'm sure they would hate it if the guards ran over here.

"LET HIM GOOOOO!" I yelled with all my might. I was pushing and pulling, and punching and kicking, as the rebels faught against me, I was sure one of them ripped my shirt. I was bleeding from the nails that where stabbed into my arms, cuts everywhere. I was hit so hard on my head I fell to the ground, I couldn't move much as I blacked out.

I woke up to a scream, from Camille. I tried to get up but I chained to a chair, a body chair that was flat but it curved to fit your body in it. I was all chained up from my ankles to my wrists. I didn't have my shirt on, I noticed big bruises all along my rib lines. I felt them as well, I had smaller bruises all over my chest. I noticed Camille was in the same room being strapped into a chair like this one. She was fighting alot against it. I would to if I had the option.

"Let her go." I said as loud as I could, it was not that loud though, I must have lost my voice as I screamed for Osten. Osten, where is Osten?

"Oh, look who is awake. Little engine that couldn't." A guy sneered.

"Don't hurt her, or I will kill you." I warned.

"Ya right. I'm sure you could kill me, I'm sure. Your Tottally not strapped into a body chair Zapper." He laughed. My heart started racing more than it was. A zapper? Where was Osten? They pushed Camille into the chair and her clothes seamed to be ripped as well as mine, I wondered what was going on while I was in the woods. She looked terrible, big bruises spread across her arms and face and her legs where the worst part. She had cuts as well, and her hair was stained blood red, as well from the mind machine thing. They pulled chins all over her, for how much we had been crying I was surprised we where still alive. We where given no food or water, and we have been here for three days now?

*Maxon POV

Eadlyn came in my Office."Dad where is Osten?" She asked.

"Osten? He was with Kaden last I saw him." I said, I felt a little bit of fear building up inside my chest.

"Kaden, is still in the hospital wing, from the trip he had down the stairs, and Osten isn't in there." She told me. She looked panicked. America walked into my office with a stack of papers, they all looked blank.

"What you two up to?" She asked as she popped the stack of blank papers on my desk.

"America, have you seen Osten?" I asked her. Her smile faded and she thought.

"No, he was with Kaden, but then he went with Kile and Henri to the kitchen. But I haven't seen him since." She said. I stood and walked over to her, everything was spinning. I closed my eyes and coverd them.

"Wow, I'm dizzy." I said.

"Maybe you should get some rest dad." Eadlyn said.

"No I'm fine." I told her as I stepped and fell.

A guard helped me up, as I started to loose balance, he grabbed my arm so I wouldn't fall.

"Take him to the wing, he needs help." America insisted.

"America I'm fine." I said.

"No your not Maxon, go." She said.

"AMERICA IM FINE." I said pulling my arm away from a guard. I was not going to let dizzyness take me down.

"Maxon you will go get help." She said.

"America, no I'm not going to." I said. I took a step and everything went blurry and I found myself falling again.

"Hurry get him help." America said, guards where rushing around I wanted to stop them but I could not speek. I was so dizzy, I must be dehydrated from all this crazy stuff going on. I was rushed to my room and docters came up to check on me, I was given water and food. America came In later, of course crying.

"America, What is wrong now?" I asked.

"My family is falling apart." She cried.

"America, I'm fine I'm just dehydrated, and Osten will be found." I told her. She grabbed my hand and sqweezed it.

"I hope so, Maxon." She said quitly.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you as well." She added.

A guard rushed in with worry covering his face. America and I where both waiting for word on Osten.

"Um, your Highnesses, your son has been taken from the um, the um-" He was trying to think."The Southerns. I don't know how they got him, Officer Plankton, he um said, um, he saw him being dragged into the forest with a knife to his neck and um he tried to shoot but failed." The guard stuttered.

"What?" I asked, not fully understanding.

"Wait, Osten was kidnapped by the rebels to?" She asked, she looked worse out of all of us.

"Um, yes, your Highness." He said.

"HOW? We have more guards, we have them everywhere, how are thye getting into the castle and how are they managing to take my children? Twice, this is happend twice now, and you are doing NOTHING?" She was full of rage, and she was sad at the same time, she sat on the bed and started crying.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked him.

"Um, sir, we have guards, searching for tracks or something. Um, to um, see if we can find him." He said.

"First of all, stop saying um, it's completely unproper. And I need Officer Ledger in here now. Get my kids and the selected all gathered up." I told him.

"Um, I mean yes sir, I'm on it." He said, he bowed and left the room. I fell on to the bed and ran my hand through my hair.

"How? How are they doing this?" I said.

"I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I want my boys back now." America cried. I sat up and pulled her Into my chest, and see cried on my shoulder.

Eadlyn walked into my room and Kaden was besides her. "We are leaving, we won't be back for a while. You can't stop us, and we will leave through a random time. We came to say goodbye." Eadlyn said.

"You arnt going anywhere." America protested.

"Yes we are." Kaden said.

"Where are you possibly going?" I asked.

"We can't say. It's classified." Kaden said.

"Are you trying to kill your mother?" I asked them.

"No. We shouldn't have even told you. We just thaught we would say bye, bad idea." Eadlyn said she started walking to the door. I stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"You are not going to leave this castle." I said to her. She kept trying to make me let go of her wrist.

"Dad, I'm 18. I don't have to listen to you anymore." She said. I got really mad at that.

"EADLYN SCHREAVE, I AM NOT JUST YOUR FATHER BUT I AM THE KING. AND I AM NOT LETING YOU TWO LEAVE!" I shouted.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP." Eadlyn said, she pulled her wrist away from me. She looked so mad.

"Eadlyn, do not talk to your fathert like that." America said.

"Let's go Kaden." Eadlyn said leaving the room.

"Kaden, please don't leave." America said.

"I'm sorry mom. I have to go with her. I wish it could be diffrent, but it just can't." Kaden said before leaving the room. I groaned. And rushed my hand through my hair and paced back and forth.

"America, what are we doing wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. There just upset."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, my eyes started to water.

"We have guards watching them, I don't think they will get very far."

"What if they get taken to? What would we do, how would we know?"

"I didn't think of that." She looked a little worried now.

"I'll talk to Ledger, maybe he has some ideas." I said heading for the door.

"Maxon? What do you think is going to a happen?" She asked.

"I don't now America, I wish I did. But I dont." I told her. A guard ran in.

"Your Highness, we found this in the forest while we searched." He handed me a crumpled letter. I opened it.

It said," Ahren, we arnt going to make it much longer, how is your head, looks painfull. Are you doing ok? I can't belive they did that to you. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them. My arm hurts so bad still, I hate this, I wish I could be with you now. Throwing notes from cage to cage isn't as fun as being with you. I love you Ahren, I heard rebel 1 talking about taking Osten, he wants to do that brain thing like they did to you and me mine wasn't nearly as bad as yours. I agree with you, but how are we going to do that? They want to kill Eadlyn, they know all your secrets now. And they know Kaden has been around. I'm scared, I'm scared that one of these mornings I will awake and find you dead, I love you Ahren, I really do. Wright on back." I was in a little shock. Know wonder they kept getting in.

I turned it around Ahren had write a little," Camille, I understand. I have the same fear. I love you to. I'm so glad they didn't cut into your head with that machine, it could have killed you. If they do get Osten, I will try be my best to pretect him. I'm failing at saving you, and I'm so sorry. There is so many of these guys here. I heard rebel 2 and he said he wanted to kill us off as soon as they kill my dad, they don't want my mom at all, I don't understand." There was some blood stains along the edges.

There was one more thing at the bottem," Ahren, don't worry about your dad. He has been through bullets. They wouldn't be able to hurt him like they can to you. They don't know anything about him really. I will try to help with Osten, I already feel he is my brother." I didn't relize but I already had started crying.

"What happend?" America asked.

"It's paper Camille and Ahren where using to communicate back and forth. I must have been In his pocket or somthing." I said.

"We also found this." The guard said, it was a key chain without a key, there was a couple things on it. I took it and felt the beads on it. There was a little locket. I opened it. It was a picture of a boy and a girl with a baby in there hands. On the other side was a picture of America and Me holding the twins as little kids.

"Why would they have a picture of us in there?" I asked.

"I don't know." The guard said.

"Well thanks for the letter you found." I said. He bowed and left the room. America was reading the letter still.

"They really do love echother." I said as I sat next to her, she was crying.

"There is blood on this, and what happend to his head?" America asked.

"Some kind of brain thing, I'm not sure what it is." I said.

"Camille is so sweet," America cried.

"I know she is." I told her.

* Ahren POV

I was so weak and sore, I was being dragged to the cages. I was zapped alot, it felt like I was stricken by lighting. It zapped after Zapped. I had burns all over my arms and sides of my torso, my legs as well my chest was coverd. Camille was Zapped twice, she screamed both times and cried forever afterward. I cried as well, and I screamed to. But it felt like she was hurt worse then me, and I hated it.

They locked the cage door and left. I couldn't stand, I feel like my soul was pulled out and put back in upside down.

"Ahren? Ahren?" It was Osten I knew it was.

"Osten, where are you?" I asked as I tried to stand.

"I'm in the last cage over here in the back. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. How are you? What happend?" I asked him. I made it to the door and I was trying to look through the little space.

"They punched me alot, I tried to fight back, but there was akazillion of those guys. One of them cut me with a knife, it stings alot." He said.

"Where did he cut you?" I asked in worry.

"On my arm." He said.

"Osten, I'm so sorry."

"Ahren, why where you in the forest?"

"I'm not sure."

"Camille was crying when they dragged you in. She thought you died, I did to though. they kicked her alot and shoved her away. They pushed me into here and then beat me up." He said. I was crying.

"Osten, Is there a way you could escape?" I asked him.

"No. There is no windows or anything. The floor in Concrete so I can't dig"

"STOP." I heard Camille scream.

"No, get in there." A rebel mutterd. I heard a loud slap.

"OUCH, you guys are jerks. Where did you put Ahren?" She cried.

"In here you wimp." He mutterd.

"Leave her alone. " I said.

"You want a piece of me huh?" He looked in my direction.

"Yes, I do. I want to kill you for hurting her and my brother. I want to kill you all."

"Well then maybe I'll take you up I that prince wimp head."

"Let me out."

"Right now?" He asked with a laugh.

"Ahren don't." Camille gasped

"Fine let's do." He shut Camille's cage and walked up to mine, he opened it and grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the room.

"Ahren." Camille cried.

"If I win, will you let her go?" I asked.

"Ya, sure thing tinkerbell." He shoved me into the ground In the main area. I jumped up. It really hurt. But at least she would get to leave. I threw a punch, it was stopped by his hand, he punched my stomach and pulled my hand and need me in the stomach. With my other hand I punched his face really hard. He pushed me away. I kicked him in his man area before I hit his face and then punched him again. He picked me up and threw me into the floor again. Some of the other rebels where watching, they heard are "deal" so if I won this man they would have to let her go. I stood up and he tackled me. I kept hitting him and punching his head. He hit my head and I yelled from the pain it gave, I'm sure it started to bleed again. I headbutted him really heard. It really hurt. Then he got up and pulled me up and held my neck I couldn't breath, my hands where on his hand. I swung my foot into his stomach and he yelped and threw me again. My nose started to bleed. I wipped it and ran into the rebel dude. I hit his head and puched him really hard in the face. I jumped and kicked him back we both went flying. He hit his head on the wall. I WIN.

"I Won, you have to let her go now." I said, trying to breath.

"No." One of them said.

"YES, IT WAS A DEAL." I protested.

"Fine, hey there are plenty of fish in the sea, let's put her there." A rebel said.

"NO." I yelled. I am so so Stupied.

"Go get her now and take her straight to the middle." A rebel mutterd.

"No, you can't." I was know in tears.

"Hey it was a deal boy." The rebel spat in my face.

"You know what to do." Rebel 1, as Camille calls him said.

He hit the side of my head with somthing and I was out, yet again.

*Maxon POV

We had so many guards rushing around to find Eadlyn. Kaden was siting next to me in my office. I was worried sick. Some of the selected left, didn't want to deal with reality. I understood that, Eadlyn sent Ean home for telling her that Ahren was an idiot. From all the stress that has been going on I was surprised she didn't send more home.

"Kaden, you have to tell us where she went." America said as she entered the office.

"I don't know where she went, I honestly don't." Kaden said. I believed him even though I didn't want to. Was she gone to?

"We found her your highness." A guard said stepping into the Office. I stood.

"Where?" Is all I said.

"We found her outside in the forest, she is now in the hospital wing." He said. America and I walked slowly at first, but as soon as we where away from Kaden we bolted down the stairs and ran into the hospital wing. Eadlyn was sourounded by nurses. She wasn't talking or moving much.

"You need to put pressure on the wound." A docter told another.

"Excuse me, what happend is she ok?" I asked a docter.

"Well, we found her in the forest with this knife over here, stabbed into her leg, she is unconscious still, she has a major bruise on her face and down her arm is some more bruises. But if we can get her all stiched up, she should be well in a couple days." A docter informed. America was in just as much shock as I was in. I slid my hand into America's and she looked in my eyes which where watering.

"Why?" She began to cry.

"I don't know." I said back before I began to cry as well.

We have been waiting almost 5 houres for Eadlyn to wake up. She still hasn't. We where all eating in the dining room. A guard rushed in and up to us, he didn't ask to aproch he just did.

"Princess Camille was found." He blurted. America and I both stood and followed him out of the dining hall.

"Is she with Ahren?" America asked.

"No, but she is going to need alot of attention." He said back. We followed him into the hospital wing. She was sitting on a bed with a blanket around her, she looked soaked. Was it raining?

"King Maxon." She said and then she tried to bow her head but it looked painfull the way she looked back to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Well, I could be better." She said.

"May I ask why you are soaked." America asked her.

"Oh of course, the rebels threw me into the ocean.I know how to swim and they didn't go deep. I got to shore easy and I was brought her by a very kind man who said he didn't want me to say anything about him." She tried to give a smile but then started to cry. America rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Oh that sounds awfull." America patted her back lightly. I heard Eadlyn move behind me so I turned she had her eyes open, I didnt know how long she had been awake.

"Eadlyn, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Sore." She replied.

"How did that happen?" I asked her.

"Rebels, I went outside. I'm sorry. You told me not to, but I just had to." She said. "I'm going take a nap." She said before she closed her eyes. I smiled and turned back to America and Camille.

"Camille, may I ask what they did to you and my sons?" I asked her. She was still crying.

"It's so awfull what they did to Ahren. So so so awfull. Poor Osten won't make it through anything I'm sure of it. Ahren barley survived himself." She cried. "Ahren, oh my gosh Ahren. He won't make it much longer. I hope he knows I'm not dead, he will feel it was his fault." She said with tears still streaming down her face.

"What are they doing?" America asked her, she looked ready for answers on Ahren and Osten.

"Well, when they took us in they beat him so much he could barly sit up. He cried in his sleep even. I was beat as well, not nearly as bad though. He is like their test dummy. He was put into a mind reader, brain scanner and it cut into his head." She shivered." See my cut on my head?" She asked and then pointed to it. It stained her hair around the area and looked quit painfull. America nodded." Well Ahren was cut on both sides of his head and worse, he was asleep for a whole day after that and he woke up screaming in pain. They beat him alot. He has so many bruises. Osten was cut pretty bad with a knife, he was telling Ahren about it. Oh they Zapped Ahren so many times, zapped me twice and I screamed it hurt so bad, they literally dragged him into his sell afterwords. Ahren won a fight so I could leave and they knocked him out after so he couldn't talk to me before I was supposed to go down into the ocean. Osten was so heart broken. I heard him crying as soon as Ahren started to yell from the pain he got in that fight. Ahren was away from me most of the time, but he looked like he was ran over. When they got Osten he was beat alot, I was hurt trying to help him. And Ahren has so many cuts." She started to ball even more. America and I where crying as well. I turned to face Eadlyn.I was in a way glad she wasent awake to hear how her brothers where being hurt so bad.

"Can I call my mother please?" She asked. I felt around my pockets and found my emergency phone. I turned it on and called Daphne.

"Maxon?"

"Yes, is this Daphne?"

"Yes, have you got word on Camille?"

"She was thrown into the ocean, and so we have her here at the castle getting some medical care. She wants to speak with you." I heard her start to cry.

"Okay." I handed the phone to Camille and she put her ear to it.

"I'm okay mom. Yes mom. No. No. Yes. Oh man you should see the Zap marks on Ahrens chest, they look so painfull. What? No I didn't sleep with him. Mom stop asking that kind of thing." She talked fast, and she looked a little calmer. America and I stepped away to give her a little privacy.

"Zap marks?" America questioned.

"America, I'm going to go looking for them. Ledger and a couple others are coming. We will bring them home." I have been holding this off for a while know but I'm leaving tomarow morning.

"Maxon, you can't leave you will get hurt." She said with sadness in her eyss.

"Well are sons have gotten hurt as it is."

"When?"

"Tomarrow morning." She hugged me.

"If I find out you are dead, I'm going to die. Please be safe." She said.

"I will try." I was going to try that's for sure.

"Okay, by mom. Love you to. King Maxon? OK here he is." Camille lowerd the phone."Um she wants to talk to you." Camille finished. I took the phone.

"We will be down to pick her up next week." Daphne said.

"No don't travel, it's to risky. We will take good care of her. I'm leaving tomarow, America will keep you updated as will your daughter." I assured her.

"I want to see my daughter." She started crying again.

"You will, but not yet."

*Ahren POV

I was still crying in my cage. Osten was trying to tell me she was okay. Knowing these Jerks of rebels though. There was know way Camille was safe. But I couldn't believe she was alive. I tried I really did. My heart is shadered into a million peices. My eyes hurt so bad from crying. I only felt the pain of not having Camille at this point.

"Ahren, she is loved everywhere. I'm sure she was helped." Osten said to me.

"Osten, please stop." I cried.

"I was just trying to help." He said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really hurt right know." I added.

It's been almost two days since Camille was taken away from here. I'm still broken. I was sitting with Osten in my arms. He had been crying. They did the brain Machine on him. And they allowed me to comfort him. I was shocked when they did. Osten had alot of blood running down his head. I would have tied my shirt around his head, but I didn't have it anymore. Osten was freezing cold so I couldn't use his shirt. So I put pressure on his head with my hand. He yelled as I did it. I felt bad, but I didn't want to lose my brother.

"Did they do that that to you?" He asked me.

"Yes, they did." I told him.

"I wish we could go home and hug mom and dad. I'm hungry." He said.

"I'm hungry to bud. I'm going to keep you safe In till we get out of here. For now though use those fists. And those teeth. And you can kick." I told him.

"Are you done holding my head? It hurts super bad."

"Not yet."

The cage door opened and three rebels came in I stood and pushed Osten behind me.

"What know?" I asked.

"We need the boy. If you don't give him we will take your other brother." A rebel said.

"No not Kaden." Osten wisperd.

"You can't have him, or Kaden." I told them. He punched me in the face and my nose started to bleed again. The two rebels fought me into a tight hold and the other rebel took Osten.

"You will regret this." I yelled. I sobbed. The rebel shoved me back into the cage. I kept ramming the door, it wouldn't brake or budge at all. I sat on the ground and cried. I heard the keys and the door opened. Osten stood there, with a cut on his cheek.

"We have to go Ahren." He said. I jumped up and ran to Osten. "How?" I asked.

"I followed your instructions. We have no time. Come with me." Osten said. We ran through the halls and to the front door. We where being chased now. Osten was ahead of me screaming for help. I couldn't speek I was in to much shock.

"Stop." The rebels kept saying. It hurt to run. But I had to get away. I saw a truck from the castle driving along the dirt path. I stopped for a second to find a rock. I threw it at the window of the car and then I heard a gunshot. Crap.

"OSTEN. OSTEN" I kept yelling. The truck had stopped and guards where rushing out. I heard loads of gunshots know. Somthing hit my leg and I screamed. It burned and hurt so bad. I Tumbled to the ground. I fell into the mud. It stung.

"AHREN." Osten screamed.

"Run." I told him. He did. He ran deep into the forest. Then somthing else hit me in the side. It was worse pain. I screamed again. I couldn't breath well now,and I drifted to sleep.

*Maxon POV

I was in the truck. Somthing hit the window. I looked to see what it was. I saw guys running with guns. We stopped the truck and the guards began to jump out. I heard gunshots after gunshots. I was nervous. I jumped out of the truck. It was dark outside. A guard rushed up to me.

"It's them." He said. I ran being the truck. I was crying and I was scared. The rebels where attacking us. And not just us, but my kids. I heard a loud scream, a kid scream. In the deeper part of the forest and another gunshot. I ran into the forest towards the sound. A couple gaurds followed me. A rebel was holding Osten, I could see Osten's red hair with the light from the moon. A guard shot the rebel. And I ran over.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Osten it's me." I told him. He didn't get up, I didn't understand why.

"Osten get up, Come on we have to get you out of here." I told him,

"Dad, he shot me, I can't move it hurts dad. It hurts." Osten cried. I felt myself crumple inside. My heart pounding. My stomach exploding.


	5. The painfull Escape

**Hi everyone. I'm so sorry, it has taken a long time for me to update this story. I have rewritten this chapter about 4 times, to make it good. I have some twists and turns coming, this is definitely not the end. Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think. I have had so much fun writing this chapter. I will update soon as long as you want me to continue. Without further ado here is chapter 5.**

"Where where you shot?" I asked in worry. I couldn't really even hear anymore. Remembering when America was shot, how could my 10 year old deal with this?

"On my arm, dad it hurts so bad." Osten cried. I leant down.

"We will get you help, I promise.-" He cut me off with his hand.

"Dad, Ahren was with me. I'm so sure he got shot, and not just once dad. Find him please dad, please find Ahren." Osten cried.

"Osten, we have to help you get to the truck, and then I'll look for Ahren." I told him.

"Go dad. Find my brother. If Ahren is dead or will die, it will be your fault you know that right? This is all your fault. Dad go find Ahren. GO." Osten's words burned. Did he seriously think this?

"Osten-" He cut me off again.

"GO OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU." Osten pointed towards the battle zone.

I got up feeling woried, but I had a small joy in my mind. My kids really care about eachother. I had some gaurds stay by Osten, and the rest came with me. As the gunshots got louder, my mind was flooded with flashbacks from when I was shot, when my parents died, when America was shot, now my son. There was alot of gaurds around a limp body. I walked closer to see a muddy, bloody, and weirdly twisted body. It was 100% Ahren.

"Is he ok?" I asked with worry.

"He has a pulse still, not alot of one though. We need to get him out of hear as fast as possible." A guard said. I nodded and helped them haul Ahren to the truck, a couple of the gaurds where shot around us. We got Ahren In to the truck. I ran back to Osten so fast, I almost tripped on my own feet. I carried him to the truck and as soon as I did, something sharp hit my back. It stung. I didn't pay attention to it, I just had to make sure Ahren and Osten where okay.

Osten lost consciousness on the ride back to the castle. I started to feel light headed and dizzy. I couldn't keep my balence as I helped get Ahren on the stretcher that was brought out from the hospital wing. I walked by the gaurds carrying Osten's stretcher. I rubbed his hand before we got inside. I could see alot of maids, and gaurds, running around trying to help. I was coverd in my own kids blood, on my hands, arms, legs, going through my shirt and sticking to my chest. I'm sure I had blood on my face as well. I was really scared at this point. I didn't see any sign of America, or my other children, running around with the rush of docters, maids, and gaurds. I was starting to feel my back sting again, it hurt. I pushed the pain away the best I could, trying to focus on the main problem at hand.

"Can you please come find me once Ahren is all cleaned up and you know what happend to him?" I asked a docter near the crowd.

"Of course your Majesty, we won't leave you hanging." She smiled at her little joke, I didn't find funny at all.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your highness, but you will need to leave the hospital wing for now, alot is going on and-" a docter was saying as I cut him off.

"I was just in my way out." I clarified. I made my way out, I hadn't noticed but I had started crying sometime in the room. I paced back and fourth around the door, waiting for confirmation that my son was indeed alive, or my younger son was doing okay. Something.

"Dad?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and Kaden and Eadlyn where standing next to eachother, both with backpacks on. Eadlyn dropped her bag and ran up to me, hugging me so tight.

"Your going to get blood on your beautiful shirt." I warned her. She just hugged me tighter. Kaden just

Stood in shock, not understanding what was going on.

"Kaden, and Eadlyn Schreave, you are not leaving this castle, get back upst-" America was racing down the stairs, she stopped once she realized Kaden standing in a frozen posture. She looked towards me and Eadlyn. America started crying and raced up to me as she joined in on the bone crushing hug.

"I can't breath." I huffed. Eadlyn and America let go and stepped back. America gasped as she starred at all the blood I was wearing.

"Dad? I thought you died." Kaden finally spoke.

"Why would I be-" I was interrupted by another bone crushing hug, but this one was from Kaden.

"They called about an hour or two ago, said you guys where atacked and they didn't know if anyone made it or not." America cried. "Why are you coverd in blood?" She asked worldly. A rush off docters ran from the room and ran in front of us all.

"Oh well there's a story." I said.

"Did you kill rebels?" Kaden asked me.

"Well, not exactly. This blood all over me is like a mix of Ahren, Osten, a couple gaurds and ya, some rebels." I noticed America began crying harder, Eadlyn was replaying the sentence in her head by the looks of it. Kaden gasped.

"The're dead?" Kaden asked in a shoked voice.

"NO, No, no." I said. America calmed a bit. Eadlyn still looked confused.

"Where is Ahren?" Eadlyn asked looking around.

"In the hospital wing with Osten." I told her, and quickly added," but we can't go in yet."

"What happend to them?" America asked. I started to get dizzy again, and my back began to sting more. I quickly grabbed my back and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to stop the random pain. America looked worried.

"Kids, it's almost one in the morning, your father has had a rather stress filled couple of days hunting down your brothers. Maybe we should all get some rest and we'll talk in the morning." America said.

"Your mother is right. Please go to bed." I added. They both grabbed their bags and began to go upstairs. America looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"What happend to you?" She asked grabbing my free but bloody hand.

"I need a shower." I told her. I was trying not to worry her, she'd be really worried once she found out Osten was shot already.

"Okay, let's go upstairs." She said.

We got upstairs, America helped me peel my shirt off. It stuck to the sting on my back. When she pulled it, I yelped in pain response. She looked at me with sadness filling her face.

"I'm sorry." She said, kissing my cheek.

"America, can you please look at my back? See if I cut it or something." I asked her. She nodded. I turned around and she gasped.

"What did you do?" She asked alarmed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a huge cut, looks deep and painfull." She turned around to face her again. She winced.

"It does hurt in a way, but I'm fine." I assured her.

"You need to get that checked, Maxon that's really bad." She said. Her face only showed worry.

"I'm going to hop into the shower to wash off all this blood. If it still bothers me when I get out, I'll get it checked. Okay?" I asked her. She looked a little against it, but then she nodded.

After I got out of the shower and was almost done getting dressed America started to snore. I peeked over at her from the closet. She was fast asleep on the bed. I slid on a plain shirt and then walked over to America. I kissed her cheek before I went to leave. I went down stairs and walked into the hospital wing. A docter walked up to me. He looked ready to send me out again but I began to speak.

"I think I cut my back, America said I needed to get it checked out. If that's okay." I said. I hoped it was no big deal. I hate having to take my shirt off in front of people, America was one person I didn't mind, she had already seen my scares and it didn't bother me around her. But around these people I barley new? I was kinda worried.

"Oh in that case, follow me back here." He smiled, even though it's a no smile time. I followed him back, I looked around to see if I could see my boys, but I didn't, most of the doors where closed.

"Okay, where did you say you where cut?" He asked.

"On my back." I replied.

I had to get stiches, nobody asked about my scares, which I was glad about. They also wrapped me up in bandages to keep from the blood getting free easily. I went back upstairs. As soon as I got into the room, I changed into comfy sweats and a sleep shirt I often would wear to bed. America was in her night gown, cuddled into the blankets.

I curled in next to her and brushed her red hair out of her face as she slept. I couldn't fall asleep not knowing how my boys where doing. It worried me. How long would this take?

It was now 4 in the morning, I had briefly slept through the last hour. America was sleeping still. There was a slight knock on the door. I answered to a gaurd.

"The docters would like to see you imediently, your highness." The guard said with a slight bow.

"Okay, I will be there shortly." I told him before I shut the door. America had her eyes opened now. She locked her eyes with mine and gave a tiny smile.

"The docters what to see me. I'm hoping we have word about the boys. Want to come?" I asked her. She stood up and went into the closet. In like three minutes she came out dressed with her shoes on. I smiled at her and then I took my turn to change in three minutes. She walked in right before I put a plain t-shirt on.

"I'm glad you got that checked." America said. I smiled at her before pulling the shirt over my head.

"Let's go check on are babies." I said grabbing her hand. She laid her head on my shoulder as we walked. We got down stairs and walked into the hospital wing. There was a docter who walked uo to us instantly.

"Your Highnesses." She bowed her head before she began." We have good news and terrible news." She said.

"Good news please." America asked. I sat down on a chair and America sat in a chair next to mine, the docter was sitting in a chair in front of us.

"With Osten, the bullet was not as far in, we had to cut him a little more to get the bullet out. We stiched him up and he will start to wear a sling later today. Since he was shot under the elbow, we might need to give him a cast." She said. I looked at America, she looked a little shocked. She was a holding my hand much tighter.

"And Ahren?" I asked. By the sadness that flashed behind her eyes, I was flicked with worry and stress.

"I'm so so so so sorry. We did the best we could-" America cut her off.

"Is he dead?" She asked in horror.

It took the nurse a couple of minutes to regain her voice." No your highness, but he is very very close to it." She said in a panic. "He was shot not once, but four times, one was just a bad graze, but two of those bullets went to the same place, and that was right to the uper hip, and over the hip. We have to give him a surgery, under your permission of course, to restructure his hip, and get the bullets out. We got the last bullet out of his uper arm already and that is all stiched up and so is the graze. The thing about the surgery though is that with it, since it is very risky, he would only a 42 percent chance of survival." She said in a rushed and panicked voice.

"And if he doesn't get the surgery?" I questioned.

"Only a 12 percent chance." She said slowly. "I'm so so sorry. We will need to know as soon as possible." She said. America was crying in my shoulder and I was just so shocked. I was mad. I was sad. I was screaming inside, and I was scared.

"Excuse me please." I said before I left the room. I ran into the Library. There didn't seem to be anyone in there but a couple gaurds. I was mad and I didn't know what I was doing, but before I knew it, I was throwing books. I was throwing vases against the wall and I was ripping up books and then throwing other books. I grabbed a pillow off of the little couch and I ripped the cushion and the cotten went everywhere. Then I sat on the couch and balled my eyes out. I stood once more and pushed a picture on to the floor, the glass shuddered and the frame broke. Then I cried more. I sat on the messed up couch and cried more.

"Wow." I heard someone say in a hushed voice. I looked up and Kile Woodwork was standing there. I was surprised the gaurds didn't do anything while I destroyed the library. They looked a little frightend. Kile face looked worried and scared. I wiped my face and stood up.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, I was clearing my head." His voice was shacky.

"You can't tell anyone about this." I said, I looked towards the two gaurds who where now picking up books and stacking them back on the shelves." You two as well." I said. They both nodded.

"I won't tell anyone." Kile promised. I patted his back.

"Can you please leave? All off you." I said. I noticed I was still crying. I wipped my face and then they all left in a hurry. I kicked the wall and the punched it. I cried some more. It felt like I had been crying for two days, my eyes stung, and I was thirsty. My nose was super runny. The library was so messed up and destroyed. I felt a rush of guilt hit me. Which only made me cry more. The door opened and America walked into the room. She didn't seem to care that the room was destroyed. She came over and sat next to me on the couch. I pulled her Into a hug and we cried together.

America had told the docters to do the surgery, she put them in full action. She wanted to be told as soon as the surgery was complete. That's what she had told me. I felt so bad as maids rushed to clean the library I had destroyed. I had tried to help, but nobody allowed me to. They kept telling me they understood and I shouldn't worry about it. But I still felt really bad. I was currently laying in my bed with America by my side. She was crying still, she was so scared and worried about Ahren, I am as well of course, but I calmed down and I am feeling a little bit better.

"Hello, Qween America. I thought you would like to play your violen." Mary said placing America's violen on her vanity. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Your the best Mary." America said.

"Just doing my job. If you need anything at all, just ask." Mary said before she left. America looked at me. She leaned in and kissed me. Then she pulled away.

"I love you so much." America said.

"I love you, darling." I said as I wipped a tear off if her cheek. She stood up and opened her violen case, pulling out a beautiful wooden violen. She began to softly play it. I loved hearing her play. Lately when she gets so torn up, she will play music to help calm her down. From note to note her tears had slowed and now she looked at peace. She placed her violen back into its case. She walked over to me.

"I'm going to go tell the kids, and Camille." America anounced.

"It will destroy them, America." I said feeling my heart snap.

"Well, they all love him as much as we do. They should know what their brother is going through, or boyfriend in Camille's case." America grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said. I kissed her hand and then she left the room.

We sat together and ate dinner as in America and I. Still waiting anxiously on Ahren. Eadlyn had told me that she sent all the boys home but four, in hopes she could focas more on them then everything else going on. She was on a date with Hale right now. I worried for her sake. A butler walked up to America and handed her a note, he said it was from the hospital wing.

"Thank you." America said. She had told the kids and Camille about Ahren, they where all crushed. Kaden locked himself in his room, and Camille did the same. Osten was doing a little better but then he fell on his hurt arm and sprained it. He was getting a cast now.

"Oh no." America said reading the note at a super fast pace.

"What does it say?" I asked America, from the look on her face something terrible had happend.

"Oh Maxon, oh my gosh Maxon. Ahren um-" She burst into tears and I wrapped her into a hug, still not understanding. But I was anxious and I wanted to understand. Was Ahren okay? Did I still have a son?

"What happend America?" I asked her as she calmed a bit.

"His heart stopped beating," She cried some more," they got his heart beating again after 3 minutes. He isn't breathing on his own anymore. He is very very ill," She cried more," and his surgery is almost done, the medication doesn't seem to be working at the fullest It can so he has almost double the amount needed. Plus it says after the surgery his life percent will be down to to," she started sobbing.

"America, honey. What does it say?" I asked as she cried more. I had tears rolling down my cheeks as well.

"After the surgery he will only have 24 percent chance of living, due to the medication and his illness. And she was super sorry she couldn't tell us in person that are son might die, as she was busy trying to keep him alive." America ripped the note and threw it. I grabbed her into my arms and we cried again, muffling eachother cries.

I had lost all my food interest at this point.

* Finally Ahrens POV

I opened my eyes. It took me a couple minutes to notice my surroundings. I could not tell where I was at all though. I could not move much at all, then I felt like I couldn't breath. I felt like I wasnet breathing at all, I had a face mask on, I could feel it go into my throat. I felt really sick. My head hurt and I felt like I was going to throw up. I could see people heading over to me, it scared me. I didn't want anyone near me. I started crying, I'm not exactly sure why I did, there was a lot of reasons, but for which? Someone poked something into my arm. It hurt, but for only a couple seconds. My vision was blurry. I couldn't speak with this thing in my throat. I moved my head over to the side. I only saw the colors around me in a blurry way. I closed my eyes.

"Ahren Schreave, if you can hear me clearly, nod." Someone said. I just ignored it. I don't even know who they are. I slowly couldn't hear things anyways. At this point it sounded like people where talking through cups.

"Hen, Hen, It A Hen." I thought I heard someone say. I just closed my eyes tighter. My leg started to hurt really bad. I could tell my leg was being moved around, but the pain it gave, it was horrible. I whined through the stupied tube in my throat. I was crying again. I was closing my eyes so tight I was getting dizzy.

"Ahren, I'm sorry it hurts, I promise it will get better." I clearly heard that one. I could not tell who they where at all, probly just some sort of humans, I hope.

"Can I see him?" Someone asked. I groaned as my leg hit the bed. It hurt so bad.

"Okay, but remember, he might not remember you at this point in all the medication he needs to stay numb." Someone replyed. I opened my eyes as the pain left my leg slowly. I kept blinking so I could see. There was a blurry red color standing next to me. I kept blinking.

"Hi Ahren. How do you feel? I talked to you yesterday. Do you Remember? You where not awake though. Can you see me yet?" It was a little kid, but my ears where making voices sound odd.

I shook my head. I heard the kid laugh a little.

"It's Osten, do you remember me?" Osten of course! My little brother. I'm glad he was okay. I tried to talk but the tube stopped me, since I probly needed that to breath, I won't mess with it. My lungs hurt already from trying to breath. Every once in a while I have a weird weez as I take a breath, or try to take a breath. I could feel my one arm and hand, I used my hand to wipe my I gave a couple more blinks I could see my little brother, he had his red hair all messed up, and he had a sling on with a wrap around his arm. I was a him. He smiled wide.

"Can you see me now?" He asked. I gave him a thumbs up. He looked so happy.

"Do you now who I am?" He asked. He looked so hopefull. I gave him another thumbs up. A tear rolled down his cheek, he looked so happy.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. I shrugged with my good shoulder.

"Can you feel pain yet?" He asked. I shook my head. I felt a little, but not much. I reached my hand over to him the best I could. He gave me his good hand and I squeezed It before letting It go. He smiled again.

"Ahren, do you feel like your going to die?" He asked, his smile faded. I tried to think about that for a minute. I couldn't tell. I shrugged again.

"I love you Ahren." Osten said.

I pointed to his heart and then to his face and then gave him two fingers. He smiled again.

"Okay, Osten. Time to go get that cast." Someone said.

I watched as Osten waved to me, and then walked away. I sat there awake. I was still scared. I didn't want anyone near me but Osten. He was he only person here I can trust and all. I know him, unlike the gaurds who kidnapped me and Camille and later Osten. How was Camille, was she still alive? I wondered. I heard a beep and then another beep. My heart started to hurt, it got way harder to breath now. A rush of people ran over to me. I didn't know what was going on. My blanket was pulled off my chest and somthing meddle and cold was placed onto my chest. And then I drifted to sleep, I didn't feel anything, I couldn't see anything, hear anything, smell anything. It was like I was not even here anymore. I didn't feel my heartbeat as I wished to feel, I couldn't breath anymore at all. It scared me, was I dead? Was this what dead feels like? My lungs tightend and then they where loosened. My ribs began to throb. The pain I was having. I was still dying, atleast it felt like it. My lungs tightend again before they where back to normal. I began to feel my heartbeat after I was zapped a couple times. I was not sure what the zap was, I just new it was there, and it hurt. I began to cough for air. I was sat up. Which surprisingly hurt super bad on my hip. Ouch, my hip. OUCH. I yelled In pain a couple of times. I felt a needle in my arm, followed by two more and then my hip began to feel numb. My chest throbbed in pain, I looked at it the best I could. Blood coverd bandage on my hip that led to my other hip. My chest had burns on it, and it was coverd in bruises. Mostly the bruises where around my ribs. But soon my chest was numbed along with the rest of my body. I felt a little better, I still felt pain, but not as bad.


	6. SO SORRY, AUTHORS NOTE

_**I am super sorry I have not updated in so long. I had a virus I needed to get read of on my tablet, and one on my lowsey computer. I have been dealing with alot of family problems as well. But if you want the story to continue, please let me know down below in the review section. I will upload the next 4 chapters in one day to catch up if I get 7 more reviews from diffrent users. Thank you for understanding, and I am sorry I placed a ugly authors note in the middle of this amazing book, lol. Have a great day.**_

 _ **-SugerWookie**_


	7. SORRY :(

**I am very sad to say I am no longer going to continue this story. I got to confused in my writing. Thank you for reading what I had. Maybe one day I will write again but for now it's over.**


	8. News

As most of you know I stopped writing this book on here. Way to hard. SO! If you have wattpad, my story is being continued on there. Check me out Emily_Wookie is my name, and wattpad is my game.


End file.
